


What'll we do when we can't hide in the rain?

by airham



Series: All thoughts, short sentences (but with extra feeling) [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, basically just my thoughts on what langa might be thinking, it's also langa-centric, langa becomes that sad boy by the end (kinda like the episode), spoilers for episode 7, this one is simple angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: Reki and Langa at the end of episoode 7 and what I think it all looks n feels like for Langa. It's all pain and I don't blame either boy.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: All thoughts, short sentences (but with extra feeling) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175315
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	What'll we do when we can't hide in the rain?

Words have never been his strong suit. Langa preferred the sound of someone else talking when he had to be with anyone other than himself. The problem with speaking is not that he doesn’t want to talk and contribute to conversations, but rather that he has no idea how to make his own words come out the way he wants. Langa has a bad habit of  _ thinking _ too much and then  _ saying _ too little, and although his resting face is often stoic, his mind really is working and racing to keep up with the conversations around him all the same. 

He’s also never really had a reason to want to talk. There haven’t been many people in his life who he felt comfortable talking to. Making friends was difficult for him because most people approach him for superficial reasons that he just couldn’t understand. What did his haircut have to do with how good of a person he was? Were his athletic abilities a sign that he would be a good friend worth the effort to get past his awkward side? 

The reality of his situation is that he is an action guy and words will never be able to compare. When he sees really tasty food, he wants to dig into it immediately, not sit around talking and imagining how good it could be.  _ He wants to consume it the moment his eyes lock on and his brain catches up. _ Langa is a consumer and a doer. He wants and wants and often times gets wrapped up in his selfishness and the what of the moment -- forgetting others and their wants. It’s chaotic and messy. It feels like a parched individual searching for liquid relief -- it’s a frenzy at wit’s end with no reasonable desire other than instinct. There is nothing to discuss once his heart has made up its mind. 

When Langa meets Reki though, it’s like words fail him entirely. Reki is marvelous and  _ he _ is the thing that makes Langa’s throat go dry.  _ He _ is the reason that Langa can’t think or speak because all he wants to do with Reki is  _ be _ . He wants them to be anything and everything together. He wants them to take all the risks  _ together _ and to keep fist-bumping and to keep receiving praise on his growth so that he can see Reki’s eyes glisten in any light because skating is  _ everything _ to him. Langa wants to be Reki’s ideal of skating -- he wants more than anything to be someone that Reki can’t take his eyes off. No matter what. Skating is just as instinctual for him as snowboarding was at one point and it’s all thanks to Reki. 

Reki showed Langa how it  _ felt _ to fall in love with something (and someone) at a moment’s notice. 

Maybe that’s why Langa waits. Maybe that’s why he lets to rain pour of himself, soaking him through his core -- just to get the slim chance that he might see Reki. And when he does finally see Reki, his heart drops and he isn’t too sure why. Something about Reki has felt off lately, but not it feels like Reki’s empty. 

Is Reki giving up on him? Did he not say enough? 

All Langa can do at this moment is offer a simple, “Welcome home.” Ever since he met Reki, all he wanted was to be seen, was to be what skating is for Reki.  _ All he wants is to be what Reki needs _ . 

He thought Reki was thinking the same thing. That they were on the same wavelength, riding out the most difficult situations  _ together _ because they were each other’s support. No one understood him like Reki -- at least that’s what Langa thought. Skating with Reki is exciting. But if he was being honest, there are lots of things that excite him. He just wants to experience these exciting things  _ with _ Reki, so they could always be together and work in sync. 

But instead, Langa is left in the rain alone after Reki utters, “You and I...aren’t a good match anymore.” Because he doesn’t understand. Reki is scared of what excites Langa, and that terrifies Langa. 

When had they fallen apart? When had skating stopped being fun for Reki? They’ve been together this whole time. They ride to school together, they go home together, they do everything together. Reki is the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up. Reki is what he thinks about every time he touches his board. Reki’s presence is comparable to the sun at this point because of just how bright he burns amongst the rest of the stars in the sky. 

So how did Langa’s words fail him right now? When did he stop being exciting for Reki? Why couldn’t he say anything to fix it? Why had his actions, which always show exactly what he means since words will never be enough, crash and burn like the first time Reki lent him his board? 

Langa thought he and Reki were always going to skate together. To be together. But looking at where Reki had stood and seeing nothing by the downpouring rain and dark sky, he realizes that maybe he was the only person who couldn’t see that things had changed and suddenly he didn’t know what skating meant anymore. He didn’t know what Reki needed anymore and maybe that’s why their relationship became fragmented and splintered. His brain can’t think of anything besides Reki. Since they met, his world had become skating and Reki and those things are inseparable. 

Langa stands there with no thoughts for once and what slips out of his mouth is “Reki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write is short! I hope this did Langa justice and that it's something that hurt you a little! Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter!


End file.
